The Birthday
by bechloe-is-titanium
Summary: Today was her 26th birthday. She turned to her side to see her wife of 4 years, Chloe Mitchell , still peacefully sleeping. She wrapped her arms around her and placed her head on her shoulder. The two of them had been having a few problems recently and she was worried she would lose her. g!p Beca


**Hey there let me know what you think I hope it isn't as bad as I think, anyway please enjoy and thanks for reading!**

**P.S. I'm sorry I don't own Pitch Perfect**

* * *

Beca Mitchell had just woken up it was 6:34 am and Today was her 26th birthday. She turned to her side to see her wife of 4 years, Chloe Mitchell , still peacefully sleeping. She wrapped her arms around her and placed her head on her shoulder. The two of them had been having a few problems recently and she was worried she would lose her. She lay there a few minutes before she heard a cry come from the room next door. Chloe stirred at the cry.

"Don't worry I'll go." Beca told her as she smiled and the redhead watched her walk out the room. Beca walked into her 2 year old daughter's, nicely sized green and yellow room.

Looking at their daughter who was a perfect combination of Chloe and herself. She was rubbing her bright blue eyes as she cried softly, those she got from chloe, her brown hair with natural tones and highlights of orange was a hot mess sticking against the pale chubby cheeks where her tear tracks were.

"Aww what's the matter Bunny ? You miss your mommy?" The dj asked the two year old who held her hands up for her mom to pick her up.

"Mommy." She whispered as Beca shook her head and carried her back to their bedroom.

"Someone wants their mommy." Beca said placing Gia in Chloe's arms.

"Hi sweetheart. What's the matter?" Chloe asked as she hugged her daughter. Beca just sat there watching her wife and daughter interact.

"I think she just missed her mommy." She told her as Gia nodded against the redhead's chest.

"Well mommy missed you. I think you need to give becs a hug though because today is mom's birthday." Both decided it was okay for their daughter to call the dj Becs because the dj thought having her say mom and mom and trying to tell others about which mom it the case of an emergency would be confusing.

The brunette smiled as Gia leaned off her mom and wrapped her little arms around her neck.

"Happy bwirfday becs!" Gia exclaimed as Beca hugged her back.

"Thank you bunny ." She softly spoke using her nickname, which everyone thinks is because she is so energetic but really is because she and Chloe were going at it , per usual, when Chloe suddenly remembered she was pregnant and again when she decided she wanted to come out of Chloe's uterus. "Can becs have a kiss before she has to get up?" Gia nodded her head at her as she leaned up and gave Beca a wet kiss on the cheek. Chloe laughed as she got out of bed and picked Gia up.

"Come on you let's go get some food and leave Becs to change." Chloe picked up her daughter and carried her downstairs while Beca got ready to go to work.

A short while later, Chlo had set Gia her breakfast down in the living room where she was watching some of her favourite cartoons when she felt someone slip their arms around her waist and kiss her neck.

"Hey I don't remember getting anything from you yet for my birthday." Chloe turned to her to see Beca smirking at her as she frowned.

"Well if you took the day off you would find out what it is but obviously since you won't you'll never know." The dj sighed. Chloe had been trying to persuade her to take the day off so that the three of them could do something but Beca was adamant she was going to work.

"Chlo, you know I have to go in." Beca told her moving closer to her as she pulled away.

"No you don't. Jesse and Luke are capable of surviving one day without you. You never stay home when I'm off so that the three of us can go out as a family. You're too busy working at the label in the morning and late every night on the your albums to do anything. Or when I try bringing Gia in for a few hours you can't even be bothered to see us it's like-" Chloe shouted as Beca cut her off.

"Chlo you know I work because I want you and Gia to have the best I can possibly give you. You know I don't have time to do stuff when I get home because Gia is already in bed and I'm too tired t-" the older woman this time cut her off.

"Are you embarrassed to be seen out with us something? If you really wanted to do stuff you would make time but no you can't because your music is more important to you than your own family! I hate what you've become since you got famous, it's like we don't exist any more all you fucking care about is how the world sees you! What happened the little alt girl I married who didn't give a shit about others opinions and did her own thing?" Beca backed out of Chloe's personal space " People have to mature that's what happens when you fucking grow up!" she replied with her usual sarcasm and a pinch of bitterness. "Unbelievable..." Chloe muttered as she brushed past her wife "I want a divorce" Chloe said as she went in the other room to Gia and picked her up before she got scared.

"Yeah so you can leave like everyone else Jesus Christ Chloe you're just like everyone else! I try and try to please you but for nothing! I'm sorry that my dreams and career are such a fucking burden on you! I don't even remember why you married me anyway so you can have your bullshit divorce!" Beca shouted as Chloe walked upstairs, tears in her eyes, with Gia to go get her dressed. Chloe winced when she heard Beca slam the front door and leave. What she had said about the divorce she hadn't meant. She was just so mad that her wife would rather work than be with them, even on her birthday, the situation had just made her more an angrier than she would be. She looked down at Gia who had too got tears in her eyes. Chloe hugged her daughter seeing the scared look on her face. Lately Beca and Chloe had been arguing more over the slightest little things but this one was the worst one they had had. Chloe and Gia stayed there a few minutes, letting tears fall down their faces as they held onto each other, until her cellphone rang breaking the moment and Chloe walked down to their bedroom to go answer it.

"Hello?... oh yeah hi... ok... what? Are you sure?... ok thank you." Chloe hung up after having just received some surprising news. Chloe walked back into Gia's room to see her playing with some of her teddies as the phone rang again. Chloe went out to grab it .

"Hello?" Chloe answered walking back into Gia's bedroom and sat back on the bed next to her.

"Hey Chlo, I ha- Are you ok? You sound like you have been crying." Chloe smiled softly smiled. This is why Aubrey was her best friend. No matter what was going on she always knew when something was up.

"I'm fine. Beca and I just had an argument again and we said some harsh stuff to each other, but this was the worst we've ever been Bree." Chloe explained. Aubrey had been informed already of all the previous arguments as Chloe was seeking advice when they began a couple of months ago because her and Beca had never fought, bickered yes disagreed yes but never an argument.

"Chloe what's going on between the two of you? You always seem unhappy together nowadays." The blonde told her as Chloe sighed.

"I guess..." Chloe racked her brain trying to find an answer but failed, miserably." Uggh I don't even know whether we have a relationship anymore. I think the only thing that is keeping us going is Gia." Chloe admitted as she gently ran her fingers over her daughter's soft brown hair.

"Chlo you know that isn't a good enough reason. If you're unhappy together then maybe you guys need to talk and call it quits." Tears flowed down Chloe's face at the thought.

"Aubrey did you need something because I have to go." Chloe asked quickly.

"Oh erm yeah one of the residents called in sick and we need some help this morning and there is no one else around to fill in so I was wondering if you could come in for a few hours?" Aubrey asked. The girls both worked at Los Angeles hospital.

"Okay but I" gonna bring Gia to Beca first I'd rather not let the interns screw up my daughter. Aubrey thanked her and Chloe hung up to get the two of them dressed and ready to go.

* * *

Beca arrived at work to birthday greetings from several staff members. She just smiled and hurried into the elevator. Finally reaching her office she stepped in to see her best friend awaiting her with a pointy party hat on his head already in there.

"Well if it isn't the birthday girl. What's wrong with you? Shouldn't you be all hyped up?" Jesse asked as Beca sat down and Luke walked in.

"Chloe and I had another argument and I got so mad at her I just walked out the door. Let's just say the 'it' word was exchanged." Jesse nodded knowingly as his mouth formed an o shape. He too knew that Beca and Chloe were having problems lately but he could never picture them ending things, but then again he never pictured them arguing and that happened. To everyone who knew them either at the hospital or here or their fans and paparazzi they perfect, up there with couples like Jay-z and Beyonce, Ellen and Portia.

"Beca the two of you need to talk." Luke told her. She sighed and held her head in her hands, his British accent just making the situation even more real.

"I don't want to talk to her about anything. Can we please change the subject?" Luke and Jesse exchanged glances full of concern before nodding.

"So what are you doing tonight birthday girl? Do you need me and Aubrey to take Gia, or maybe Luke and Stacie?" Jesse joked already forgetting that the 'perfect couple' was having relationship troubles as of late. Luke hit him in the arm and gave him an are you serious look.

She looked down again and shook her head "I doubt Chloe would want to after everything that happened this morning. I'll probably just go out to the club with some people from here and spin. Actually why don't us three go out tonight, I haven't spun at the new downtown venue in a while." Beca looked at her friends with puppy dog eyes "please!" They both shook their heads and agreed " Finee but we have to be home at a reasonable hour unlike you we don't want divorces" Jesse covered this soon as he said it.

Beca and Luke looked at him in utter disbelief " Beca I-" "Fuck you Jess I don't want to end it with Chloe why would you say that? "Just you know what forget it I'm not going anywhere with you guys hang out with your wives! " Beca left and went down to her private studio.

Luke hit Jesse again but for real this time. Looking at Jesse waiting for an explanation. 'I didn't mean it I swear I just.. I wasn't thinking. "

"Yeah no shit Sherlock that was a dick move, just let her cool off and i'll talk to her later.

* * *

Chloe managed to get up to the the top floor of Titanium Records, struggling with Gia in her arms and Gia's diaper bag along with her own bag. Chloe groaned as she set everything down.

"I take it that's not a good sign?" Jesse popped his head around the door.

"Got that right Jess , where is she?"

Jesse pointed to the black door at the end of the hallway before leaving. Chloe needed to scurry out of there before Aubrey tossed some cookies on the interns and having a squirming toddler in her arms was proving pretty difficult.

"BECS!" the redhead looked down to see Gia calling for Beca with tears in her eyes.

"You want to go see Becs?" Gia nodded as Chloe sighed and stood up. "Come on then let's go see Beca then!" Chloe carried her to Beca's office, knowing the dj would flip if Gia went near her very pricey music equipment because as much as she loved her daughter she was a total tornado had to touch everything.

Reaching the office she was surprised to see Beca in there on the phone. She knocked gently before walking in. Beca looked up and eyed Chloe with little to no emotion when she saw her walk in. She put Gia down to walk over to Beca which she did and held her hands up indicating she wanted her to pick her up. Beca smiled and placed her on her lap while she finished her conversation.

"She wanted to see you." Chloe told her. "Can I leave her with you for a bit I have to go in for a few hours or do you want me to take her to the daycare? " she asked warily.

"She can stay with me."Chloe nodded and left Gia with Beca.

"Where's my bunny?" Chloe turned to see Jesse walking behind her.

"Oh I had to leave her here with Beca I have to go to the hospital." She told him as he nodded.

"Well I'm going to see her and red don't worry about Beca I'll talk to her."

"Oh no he won't I will do that because one of us can actually make her listen" he said as he noogied Jesse's head, Chloe gave a sad smile at the two and started to walk to the elevator

Luke let go of Jesse and grabbed her by the arm before the chime of the elevator "Seriously I will and you guys will be back on top in no time" He reassured her seeing the hurt look in her eyes.

"Thanks." Chloe said and the doors closed.

* * *

Chloe finished the little putting a cast on a 7 year old boy with the best attitude. " All finished here Tyler" She smiled at him and patted his knee she stood up and reached for her lollipop jar. "Tyler you were so great would you like a lollipop?" He shook his head yes dove his hand in his dad quickly interjected "Hey where are your manners Ty, sorry Doctorrr um Beale he has manners he is just forgetful when candy is involved" he smiled sweetly.

Chloe was confused he knew her maiden name had they met before but she didn't have time to dwell on it.

"It's okay my daughter is like that too" she smiled reassuringly.

"Yeah kids are kids but Alice, his mom, is already going to be pissed about the arm and she will blame me if he forgets his manners. Thank god we're divorced though otherwise Tyler would be a dick like his mom."

Chloe flinched as the man talked about his ex thinking about how her and Beca had treated each other.

"Sorry I over shared that woman just gets me so angry" Rob said looking down at his shoes.

Tyler spoke up "Anyway thanks so much Dr.B and can you tell Beca I love her new song " Tyler exclaimed as he hugged her.

"Aha that's why I recognize you oh my goodness I just met the famous Chloe Mitchell and I had no idea, wait why is your name Beale on your coat? " he pointed to her embroidered name tag.

Chloe looked down at her coat realizing this was her old lab coat from before their wedding and that's why he said Dr. Beale.

"Oh I must have grabbed my old coat I keep it here in case I need it and I'm not really a celebrity that would be my other half I'm just a doctor." Chloe sighed.

"Well you and Beca are my favorite celebrity couple, see the word celebrity is before couple people like you and appreciate you just as much as they do Beca plus you're a great doctor and you're very good looking."

Chloe blushed smiling a genuine smile for the first time today and actually remembering how much her and Beca work or used to work. "Thank you so much you just made my morning"

"Hey what about me I thought I was your favorite?" Tyler said trying to cross his casted arms.

"You are kiddo and I know Beca will be super excited to hear that love her song in fact so excited when you have your check up next week she will sign your cast don't tell anyone okay, but I have to leave now stay safe oh and Rob you can pick up the list for physical therapists at the main desk"

"Thank you again Dr. Be-Mitchell"

Chloe waved them off with a smile but frowned a little when the two men walked out thinking about how happy he was about being divorced and being called Dr. Beale again was off putting Dr. Beale isn't who she is any more she is , Dr. Chloe Elizabeth Mitchell. Knowing this she just couldn't fathom not wanting to be with Beca or going back to a life without her. Suddenly missing her family she found Aubrey to tell her she was leaving but the blonde was yelling at some intern about a missed suture.

Ever the pacifist the redhead intervened

"Dr. Latimer I'm sure you understand you were wrong. Don't you think so ."

Turning her head to look at Aubrey the blonde closed her mouth and agreed through gritted teeth "Yes" the intern still standing in front of them was shocked by how quickly the blonde had come down usually she would yell for hours "what are you waiting for do you want me to change my mind or something leave!" The intern scurried off."Aubrey you don't have to be so crass all the time,sometimes yes but not over a missed suture"

"I know you're right but I can't help it they're just so stupid all the time" she huffed out.

"Take it easy they're just babies we were babies once too, remember that so don't get all high and mighty. Speaking of babies I miss my baby I'm gonna go pick her up I'll see you later?"

"Yeah what but about tonight it's her birthday"

" I know but I have no idea if Beca is coming home or not so maybe you, me, Gia, Stacie and a tub of ice cream?

"Sure"

Chloe grabbed her bag and made her way to Beca's job.

* * *

She had quickly gotten upstairs and went to the office. When she got there she stood outside the door, listening and watching through the glass at Beca playing with Gia. The two were playing with her soft basketball , which she loved, and a small hoop.

"Are we going to get it in this time?" Beca asked as Gia giggled. Chloe smiled. Beca may be an idiot sometimes in her opinion but there was no doubt she was an excellent mother.

"Becs look!" Gia told her as she threw the ball and it went in. She laughed and started clapping her hands. Beca kissed her on the head. Chloe grinned watching her daughter's reaction.

"You can come in you know." The brunette called as Chloe pushed the door open.

"Sorry I was just watching the two of you." She told her as her just carried on playing with Gia. "Gia we need to go home and get you a nap." Chloe told their daughter as she looked at her wife.

"Sorry bunny but mommy's right you need to sleep. How about you go home and I will come back later and play with you before I go out?" Gia nodded as Beca gave Chloe her toys and kissed Gia goodbye. "Babe I'm going out tonight with some of the guys from work so you don't need to wait up for me." Beca warned her as she frowned.

"Fine." Chloe and Gia walked out as Beca got back to work.

* * *

Chloe arrived home and put Gia straight to bed. Stacie had called her to say she was coming by after Aubrey and Luke told her what happened. The two were currently enjoying a cup of tea together while watching the Bad Girls club, one of their guilty pleasures.

"Bree will be pissed we're watching it without out her we should stop." Stacie tried to start the much needed conversation.

"Eh you know we will watch it again tonight" chloe said trying to to let the subject change.

"Speaking of which Chloe let me take Gia for a couple of hours. The longer you and Beca leave it before talking the worse it will get and the more it could affect Gia. Go back and see her. Make her listen to you and if not then you can't say you didn't try." Stacie exclaimed adamantly.

The tall girl dragged her upstairs. She pulled Chloe into her and Beca's large bedroom.

"Stacie what are you doing?" Chloe asked confused as Stacie went through her clothes.

"Aha. Put this on. Make her want you. Trust me if she sees you in this the two of you will soon start making up, Beca won't be able to keep her hands to herself." Chloe smiled as she grabbed the dress and changed. Stacie promised she would look after Gia but decided to stay at the Mitchell Mansion as she calls it, to use the huge bathtub as a reward for babysitting.

Chloe walked out dressed to the nine in her sexy little black dress and louboutins that exaggerated her legs and butt, she had her hair in loose curls around her face and a vibrant red lipstick to match the bottom of her heels.

Upon Chloe entering the bedroom from her walk in closet. Stacie's jaw hit the floor, recovering she picked it up and wolf whistled.

"Damn girl I'd flip for you right now! This will definitely work go get your girl back!"

Chloe giggled her first giggle all day "Thanks Stacie for this" she gestured to her self.

"Honey thank your parents I didn't give you that body."

Chloe playfully hit her arm " I meant the idea you perv! Oh and babysitting."

"No problem what are friends for now go !" The brunette replied pushing her out the door.

Chloe called back " This is my house you know that right?"

"Yes but not unless you and Beca don't fix your issues and get a divorce which won't happen because you're leaving right now!" and with that the door was slammed in Chloe's face.

* * *

Chloe walked into the half empty work place. It was 7:00 pm which usually meant break time for the staff so mostly everyone would be gone for a few hours so Chloe made her way straight to her wife's office. She saw her staring at her mac desktop with her headphones on deep in thought. Chloe couldn't take it anymore and walked straight over confidently, straddling her lap and kissed her passionately.

"What are you doing?!" Beca asked pushing removing her headphones.

"Oh come on you know you can't stay mad at me for long especially for birthday sex. Stacie is watching Gia for a few hours and I thought you would like to celebrate your birthday properly." She whispered seductively in and placed a kiss under her ear.

"But I'm at work and I'm still mad at you." Beca pointed out shakily trying to stay mad as Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Since when have you ever cared whether you're at work or not. I remember it's never stopped you before and besides if you're mad at me then don't I have to make it up to you?" Chloe asked as she kissed further down her neck.

"Chlo stop, we can't. Luke said he wanted to talk about something he could walk i-" Beca was cut off by her wife's lips as she kissed her again.

"Don't worry." Chloe told her as she pulled her back into a kiss and placed her hand on 's crotch smiling when she felt something poking up.

It was then that the brunette took in Chloe's appearance and her eyes grew black with desire. "Damn you you're so fucking beautiful." She said as she ran her hands up Chloe's thighs.

"But you're a very evil woman Chloe Mitchell." Beca told her before kissing her hard, picking her up and walking towards the door effectively locking it and lowering all of the blinds before pushing her back on the couch she had in her office. Chloe smiled into the kiss knowing Stacie was right once again. Their kiss got more passionate as lust overtook them. "You know this is one of my few weaknesses." Beca whispered in her ear as Chloe arched her back into her and pulled Beca's white t- shirt up and over her head while she took her dress off, that left her in a black lacy bra.

"Well I'm glad I have something to use against you."Chloe spoke breathlessly as Beca assaulted her neck. The couple smiled as they carried on removing each other's clothes. The brunette climbed back on top of her wife and nipped at her bottom lip, just like so and she knew chloe would moan. Beca smiled as she reached behind the redhead with one hand and undid her bra throwing it to the floor. After doing the same to herself she leaned down and captured the redhead's left nipple in her mouth sending shivers through Chloe's body.

"Ohh god beca" She moaned in pleasure and tangled her fingers in the brunette's curls pulling their bodies flush against each other.

"Shit Chlo" Beca moaned against her nipple relishing in the feeling of their bodies rubbing together. After giving both nipples a fair amount of attention the brunette kissed down her toned stomach dipping her tongue into her belly button, while she hooked her index finger around the lace and pulled down her sexy black underwear before coming back up again.

"Beca..." Chloe removed Beca's jeans as she was kissing down her neck to her chest again littering her breasts with hickies.

"Baby boxers off. NOW. I wanna feel your dick against my thighs."

Beca did as she was told, quickly pulling off her boxers and letting her penis touch the inside of Chloe's thighs lightly. Chloe trembled slightly at the sensation.

"Babe you don't have to tease I'm wet enough"

Beca spread Chloe's legs wider to see she was indeed wet enough, bending she positioned herself in between the redhead's thighs.

"Tell me you want me…" she whispered to her. The dj lined her tip up to Chloe's entrance letting her precum mix with her juices.

Both girls gasped and closed there eyes before looking straight into each others eyes.

"I want you!" Chloe screamed and Beca quickly kissed her and slowly thrust the first four inches inside. The two were both heavily panting and moaning they decided on a fast pace not wasting anytime, after all this was "angry" sex. Beca would thrust into chloe further and further each time until finally allowing all seven inches in. Both girls were covered in sweat after five minutes. Beca leaned down and kissed chloe's swollen lips. She pulled out and picked Chloe up off of the couch and onto her desk. She pushed everything thing out of the way except her computer and let Chloe's ass hit the glass with a smack.

"Ugh" chloe gasped from the pleasure of Beca entering her again full force. Chloe met Beca's hips as she pushed in and out of her. Connecting their lips Beca captured Chloe's moans and curses in her own mouth as she snaked her left hand down the redheads body and began to massage her clit. Chloe's orgasm ripped through her as Beca massaged her nerve bundle. The redhead's walls constricting around her dick brought her closer to to the edge but she wanted Chloe to climax again first, still pushing in and out Beca's abs were begging to stop as the kept contracting them but that just made her want to go longer. Never getting to come down from her her first high Chloe was in ultimate ecstasy by the time her second orgasm hit, she felt every hair on her neck stand up and every bead of sweat from their bodies as their bodies smacked against each other. Chloe's back arched and her head flew back releasing a deep guttural moan "HOLY FUCK BECA " she screamed as she raked her nails down her the dj's back drawing a little blood. That was all beca needed to let go, her come filled Chloe quickly and overflowed onto her folds and thighs. Her head dropped to Chloe's shoulder as she grunted and struggled to stay upright, Beca tried pumping in and out but her penis was in the vice grip that was Chloe's pussy. She stayed inside Chloe as she moved them back over to the couch. Laying them down tangled together. The room was quiet except for the two panting trying to catch their breath.

Beca pulled out and kissed down her wife's body

"That" kiss "was" kiss "fucking" kiss "amazing…" beca kissed down to Chloe's clit placing a feather light kiss on it before coming back up to kiss her lips, both girls moaned as they tasted each other in the kiss.

"It was very much indeed but it doesn't change what happened you know we have to talk about this morning." Chloe reminded her as they lay on the couch.

Beca looked down at her wife's naked beautiful body. They were pressed against each other with their legs intertwined and they were breathing heavily from the afterglow of sex. Beca started softly stroking her silky red hair.

"I know baby but you're absolutely stunning and I'm so sorry" Beca breathed resting their foreheads together letting chloe draw circles on her back. Chloe leaned forward and kissed her.

"I'm sorry too about what I said. I didn't mean it. I was just too mad with you and it slipped out I don't want a divorce I never want to get a divorce like ever because I love you way too much baby I need you." Chloe explained starting to tear up. Beca held her closer to chest and kissed her hairline.

"Shhh it's ok I promise. You were right in what you said I have changed and I'm sorry I just worked so hard not to do what my dad did and I became him please forgive me and I will start spending more time with you and Gia. I realized earlier when she was here that I hardly know anything about her because I'm never around so I promise I will be around so much that you'll want to get rid of me." Chloe lifted up her head and smiled.

"Nope, I don't think I will ever want to get rid of you." Beca wiped her tears away and leaned down to kiss her tears away.

"I love you Beca, too much to even describe and I can't handle having another day like today." Chloe whispered as she smiled.

"I love you too Chlo so so much and I promise we can do anything together but you have to promise me never to say that word again unless you really mean it. I was scared to death of losing you and Gia I cried for the first time since our wedding."

Chloe's face softened at Beca's revelation. Beca does't cry

"yeah?" Chloe asked Beca nodded "I promise " sealing it with a kiss she smiled as she remembered the news she received earlier.

"Beca you know I told you I was waiting for a phone call?" Beca looked at her and nodded.

"You said it might help you with some issue you had." Beca said recalling her wife mention an important phone call.

"Yeah. Well I got that call this morning. Becs we're having another baby. I'm pregnant." Beca's jaw dropped.

"Are you sure?" She asked as the redhead nodded. "Well I guess that explains why you have been so sensitive to everything the past few weeks leading to more arguments than normal." the brunette told her as she let out a little laugh.

"So I take it your happy about this and I don't have to worry about you hating me?" Chloe asked.

"Chlo I couldn't hate you ever especially not when you are telling me we are having another child together. I do think it's funny how I always find out about our kids in the middle making love, though speaking of which come on I think we should get dressed and go home to our bunny." Chloe nodded as Beca helped her up. The two dressed quickly and left to go home and just enjoy time together as a family. Their family.


End file.
